User blog:Legofries/Cavecrawler Wood Farming Tips!
I shall warn you that this guide is ... not as good as the lava wood guide, but I'll say whatever I can to help. I'm not a "professional" on cavecrawler wood like I am on lava wood as I only brought home cavecrawler wood once. No pictures, but one day I'll try to put some in. I probably won't be able to because I'm not a blue wood fanatic and I can't supply pictures as easily as I do on lava wood. Let me also say before you read this guide that cavecrawler wood is very hard to get. If you want to farm this for money, don't do it. Only farm it for buy-and-sell for other people or (please be descent when you do this) small, well done designs for your house. Even gold wood has the same, if not slightly better value than cavecrawler wood, and is a lot easier to farm. What do I bring? Vehicular concerns *Bring only one truck of any size. A trailer is possible, but going up the ramp near the maze entrance is really hard and manually grabbing wood by wood is something you'll have to deal with. **Maximum loadout is Val's Hauler, and for those who are willing enough, one trailer. As mentioned earlier, going up the maze ramp will be impossible for the truck to go up, even with just one small trailer. **Note that the big truck may not fit in some narrow driveways. If you can't fit, try another route. **If you wish to bring a trailer, see "Dealing with trailers" Axes *Bring the best you've got. If you'd want to ragequit when you've gone lost in the maze, exit the game and come back. That way you'll still have all your axes, but at a cost of your truck. There's no worry for your axes, ragequitting saves them! *There's no risk at all for your good old axes, unlike when you're inexperienced in climbing the volcano obstacle course. Anything else? *Friends. **Doing this alone makes you feel some sad solitude and no additional excitement of finding the glorious cave. **At the same time, all of you save time instead of doing it alone with no help from each other. **As a last resort, in case one of you glitch out, the others will still have some wood to share, and an additional seat, too. Getting on/off the ferry *Well, a lot of you already know about the ferry. I'm sure you all know about paying, knowing how much time until he'll leave, etc. But, in case you didn't know, read more here. Ferry *If you have no trailers, drive your rear to the dock and make it face Hoover and his control deck. Once you're back home, just drive carefully and go home to that delicious sawmill! *For those with trailers, note the below. **If you did the usual "drive right in facing Hoover and his control deck", first detach the trailer, bring it manually back to land, and then proceed with the truck. Doing it with both wouldn't really help and will cause loss of control, getting stuck, and even possibly the horrible glitching that Roblox physics does because of its horrible trolling nature. **Another useful way is to just detach all your trailers when in the ferry, and remove the truck and trailers one by one. (credits for the idea: Fjalon) Solving the maze There is NO perfect "walkthrough" on YouTube or anywhere. *Defaultio programs the game to but "black walls" in the mazes to make dead ends of routes that were actually used. This makes farming very hard and makes cavecrawler wood really hard to get. **He does this to make only ONE route for the server on the time being. Black walls will be put in places to only allow one specific route to cavecrawler wood. Refer to figures 3.1 and 3.2. Cheers to DiamondLooter for the useful map advice put into pictures! *Following a walkthrough and succeeding is a small chance. Just hope your route didn't get blocked by a black wall. *You wanna know how I was successful once? I went to YouTube and got to the cave, but going out got me blocked by a black wall. This forced me to an hour or more of trial and error getting out. *This is how others do it. Trial and error. **Refer to Jerrick's map here. **Download his map, go to an editing software (paint, photoshop, etc.) and trace your route. Always keep note of where you're going, like "Okay, left turn. draw on the map." **If you get a closed door, mark it on your map and find an alternative route. **Do it long enough and you'll hopefully make it. **Here's a useful video you could use! Credits to codeprime8! *Another way is, well, there's no better way to say this. Memorization. Memorize every single path and turn and you'll eventually farm this as easily as farming lava wood. I haven't done this, but many blue wood farming professionals have. Contact people like Fjalon, for he says he's an expert himself. He could give you more tips about navigation. Collecting the logs! Once you make it to the cavecrawler cavern, just cut a lot of trunks. Save time and space and try getting the largest wood and leave the branches behind. Branches are only a second priority, or when you just want to fill the truck up. Small/medium trucks *For small trucks, refer to figure 3.1, but flip the position of the wood. Make the log overhang over the head of your player, and make the other end dig in to the rear end of the truck. Going uphill is what you need to do when you're finished. The technique on the image is used for downhill movement. *Same with small trailers, if you wish to bring any. Large trucks *No worries at all. Cavecrawler wood isn't as wide or long as lava; you may stack it with the "classic" style. As many people do, you just line the wood up - make it straight and stack more if you can. *Same with large trailers, if you wish to bring any. Going back home! Dealing with trailers Trailers are really hard to deal with. They push your truck back down when you're just going back up that "victory ramp up to heaven". It's possible to get the wood back up to the tropics, but you have to do it manually. *Unhook your trailer once you're at the "entrance ramp", then you bring up the wood. This would make you prioritize number of logs/branches you could bring home over the time you'll take: up to ~20 additional minutes bringing the wood up by walking and putting them back into the trailer (of course, once you've brought the trailer back to sea level), unlike when you just brought one big truck. *Bringing the trailer full of wood by hand with the wood may be effective, too, but just be careful. (credits for the idea: Fjalon) *If your truck can't take it, just do the above: bring the wood up manually, then bring the truck up. In the ferry *'DON'T FORGET TO BE CAREFUL ABOUT FRIENDS/FELLOW PASSENGERS.' Be considerate and make sure you don't bump into them, making them, or possibly you, lose a piece or more of your valuable wood. Every piece counts. I'm home! *As usual, adjust the sawmill settings to maximum to make the wood easier to manage when going to the dropoff site. Do this if you want to store it effectively, too. That's all I have to say! I'm sorry if it doesn't have as much tips that you didn't know like the last guide, or even as much pictures. As I've said earlier, blue wood isn't really part of my Lumber Tycoon routine, and I've tried about 4 times and only succeeded once. It's a very challenging experience, but I'd honestly prefer gold wood if I were to farm for more cash in one go. I'm sure most of you already know the above, but I'll type it up for the ones who don't know. Want a guide about Zombie/Gold wood farming? ...the Wikia has me covered for that. See Swamp Area .There aren't many tips I could offer: the branches and the trunks of these wood are small and therefore very easy to manage, and the paths that you drive are not as dangerous/confusing as lava/cavecrawler. If you have problems on driving down though, for instance, losing control and losing wood, go here: Downhill driving tips! Good luck out there! Category:Blog posts